thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
String People
String People are one of the Races of Innworld. They are native to Chandrar. Physiology String People are very unique in that their body parts are detailed pieces of cloth. Once attached, these body parts become real flesh and blood. Stitch People can feel, smell and bleed like the other races, but if they think it’s a bother, they can remove their body parts until later use. That makes them formidable foes, although their species is deathly afraid of fire, which can mean a swift end. Unlike Dullahans, String People's detached body parts become inert and lose their life-like appearance. They become spare parts and only return to their flesh-like state when attached to a body again. This physiology allows String People to alter their body by adding or removing muscles. This complex process of changing their body requires expert knowledge of their body and can mess with their balance and other senses, so most String People don't alter themselves on a regular basis.Chapter 2.12 Appearance Stitch People look exactly like Humans, with the exception of having stitch marks on various part of the body. Their bodies vary depending on the quality and craftsmanship of the cloth from which their parts are made. Poor-quality cloth means rough skin or deadened reflexes. On the other side of things, exceptional goods like silk can produce otherworldly results.Glossary String People's bodies are basically very detailed copies of biological physiognomy: In case of Octavia's arm for example, her 'bones' are stuffed yellow cotton, with woven/stitched 'muscles' and 'sinews' attached, and strings of red woven into the arm to resemble blood vessels, then covered by the cotton skin. This results in a overall solid and stable body much like a humans - except made out of cotton.Chapter 2.08 Physical Qualities String People can't be killed by swords easily, even if they are cut in half.Chapter 4.30 However, cutting them apart in fine enough pieces will results in their death, as will removing too much of a String Person's body. Their head is apparently most susceptible to damage. The identity of a String Person is defined by the majority of the cloth they are 'made' of. The amount of cloth necessary to keep an intact identity has sparked philosophical debates among their kind. It is implied that in wars, String People are cut up and rewoven often enough that their appearance and personality may change drastically. While it is possible to stitch String People together that resemble other creatures, things can apparently go horribly wrong, and Octavia heard horror stories on the topic. Magical Qualities Special Abilities Weaknesses Fire As String People are mostly made of cloth, they succumb to fire. Behavior and Culture String People value their own highly.Chapter 4.19 Still their society is caste-based, one of the few societies that practices such systems. Those who are made of high cloth like silk, are at the top, and those that are made of lower cloth like Hemp, are below.Chapter 6.52 K In their society, calling someone a Stitch-Brother or Stitch-Sister, is a high compliment for a flesh-based person to receive.Chapter 6.53 K History Ancient Origins String People originate from Cloth Golems that were made by masters of the craft, such as Artificers, Weavers, Mages and Witches.Chapter 6.41 E Relations Trivia References Category:Races Category:String People